l'étrange maison de Mr cullen
by lolivamp
Summary: Suite du concours Merry Xmas and happy new sperm.Bella, allant pour les fêtes chez ses parents, tombe en panne et se retrouve dans un étrange manoir avec un mystérieux jeune homme très sexy ATTENTION AME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR
1. un noël sous haute tension

**Je préviens de suite que comme je n'ai absolument pas d'avance donc je ne posterais pas régulièrement. Je posterais le prochain dans une semaine même si il est déjà en ligne ailleurs (depuis un an), pour mettre un peu plus d'étalement dans la fic **

Pdv Externe

Dans un manoir perdu dans la forêt, un homme mystérieux y habite. Le village ne l'a jamais vu depuis qu'il a acheté son habitat. On murmure qu'il a fait des chose répréhensible mais il n'y a aucune preuve contre lui. Personne ne sais rien sur lui sauf les rumeurs mais sont elle vrais sont elle fausse, cela personne n'est capable de le savoir. Ce peu d'information sur lui fait peur, les bruits sur lui sont des plus sordide. Personne n'ose s'approcher de la résidence du gentilhomme.

Pdv Bella

Quel mauvaise journée ! Alors que je me rendais dans ma famille, pour Noël, je suis tombé en panne d'essence sur une petite route perdu, entouré de sapins. Je suis resté dans ma voiture en espérant qu'une personne veuille bien me conduire dans le village le plus proche. Mais malheureusement personne n'est passé et maintenant il commence à neiger... beaucoup, il y a aussi beaucoup de vent. Une tempête se prépare surement. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas mourir de froid et écrasé sous un arbre, ce qui est très probable vu les rafales, je doit sortir de cette voiture et chercher un abris pour passé la nuit ou pour au moins téléphoner a quelqu'un de venir me chercher mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un viendra car je suis encore loin de ma destination d'arriver.

Une heure après, je commence a en avoir marre de marcher, de plus le temps se déchaine de plus en plus, je n'arrive presque plus a avancé. Heureusement pour moi, j'aperçois la silhouette d'une résidence. Je continue donc mon chemin jusqu'à la forme, même si l'endroit est abandonné je pourrais au moine m'abriter jusqu'à ce que la neige arrête de tomber.

Quinze minute on passé depuis, je suis maintenant arrivé devant ce manoir, qui n'ai pas très rassurant. J'hésite, est ce que je dois frapper à la porte pour demander l'entrer ou est ce que je doit m'enfuir en courant. Le choix est rude.

Pdv externe

La jeune fille, tellement perdu dans ses questionnements ne sent pas le passage, qui la séparé de la chaleur de la demeure, s'ouvrir.

Un jeune homme habillé d'une manière peu commune attend que son invité daigne rentré pour qu'il puisse refermé l'accès. Il décide au bout d'un moment de se signalé pour arrêté de perdre son temps.

Pdv Bella

Je fut sortit de mes pensés par un homme, tout à fait magnifique mais un peu effrayant, qui m'invite a entré. Cet homme a de beau cheveux cuivré dans lequel des flocons sont tomber et de superbe yeux vert. Il me propose de me débarrasser de mon manteau puis me demande si je veux manger quelque chose.

Le diner est délicieux. J'apprends que mon hôte se nomme Edward

Après avoir manger, il m'emmène dans une chambre pour que je puisse me reposer.

« Je vous suggère de vous changez, vous risquez d'attraper froid avec vos vêtements mouillés. Dans cette armoire il y a de quoi vous dépanner. »

Effectivement dans ce meuble, des robes sont accroché à des cintres. Je me demande dans qu'elle époque ce jeune homme vie il porte des habits du dix huitième siècle et ceux qu'il me propose ne sont pas plus moderne.

Je me déshabille alors avec l'impression d'être surveillé et je passe la toilette que l'on m'a si gentiment proposé. Je me couche sur le lit pour piquer un petit somme.

A mon réveil je ressent encore se regard porté sur moi. Cela me fait peur. Cette endroit et ces habitant sont entouré de mystère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de moi. Mon hôte me paraît gentille mais ne risque t-il pas de me faire du mal, n'a t-il pas une part sombre en lui. Malgrès tout je vais resté ici pour la nuit mais je vais faire extrêmement attention à tout ce qu'il se passe pour ne pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Comme je m'ennuie je décide de découvrir ma chambre dans un premier temps. Le lit à baldaquin, au centre de la pièce contre le mur, voit des voile blanc tombé en cascade. Face au lit trône une armoire ancienne, une coiffeuse est installé à coté, les deux meuble sont blanc.

Après avoir fait le tour de ma chambre, qui me semble petite par rapport au autre pièce de la maison que j'ai put visité, je décide de sortir et d'aller visité la maison en entier. Alors que j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, je remarque que je suis enfermé. La veille de Noël je me retrouve enfermé dans un putain de manoir! Qu'elle horreur!

Je commence sans trop m'en rendre compte à pleuré assis contre le mur. C'est quand même une situation désespère.

Pdv externe

L'homme s'avance vers la chambre de la jeune femme, il ouvre la porte qu'il avait préalablement fermé a clef pour ne pas qu'elle ne sorte. Il entraine sa prisonnière vers une autre chambre.

Pdv Bella

Ce fou vient d'arriver dans ma chambre, il me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène dans une autres pièce que je ne connais pas. J'essaie de me débattre mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je découvre que l'endroit ou il m'a emmené est enfaite une autre chambre. Elle est composé d'un lit à baldaquin lui aussi mais les voiles sont rouge, d'une commode rouge elle aussi. Les murs sont noir, il y a aussi une deuxième porte.

« Ma chérie, je vais te laisser aller te laver dans la salle de bain qui se trouve à coté puis je te ferais une petite surprise. »

De qu'elle droit m'appelle t-il ma chérie?

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'entraine déjà dans la pièce d'à côte. Il y a des toilette et une baignoire. Il me laisse le droit d'aller faire mes besoins pendant qu'il remplit la baignoire, il m'aide ensuite à me déshabiller avant de me conduire a la baignoire, il retire lui aussi ses vêtements, malgré la situation je ne peux m'empêché de fantasmer sur son corps de rêve. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune fille contrôler par ses hormones après tout. Je le regarde se déshabiller, son torse est imberbe en descendant encore mon regard je tombe sur son V qui me fait littéralement baver. Il ne lui reste plus que sont boxer qui moule parfaitement sa queue, je m'imagine les miracle qu'elle ferait si elle était en moi, il se retourne et je peu voir son petit cul de rêve. Je n'ai jamais été aussi perverse depuis ma naissance, quand même avoir envie de coucher avec son bourreau c'est peu banale. Langoureusement il enlève son boxer. Il a une paire de fesse à croquer je n'imagine même pas ce que sa donne si il se retourne. Je sens l'humidité entre mes jambes et elle n'est pas du à l'eau du bain. Il se retourne et rentre dans le bain. Il me prend dans ses bras je suis gênée mais que je suis bien dans ses bras. Ces horrible ce mec m'enferme dans une chambre mais je me sent bien avec lui

Il me caresse les seins mais ne va pas plus loin. Cela me frustre mais en même temps j'ai peur de coucher avec lui. Je ne veux pas que ma première fois ce passe avec une personne qui m'a enlevé.

Pdv externe

Le bain se passe dans un silence apaisant. Edward finit par enlevé Bella de ses bras pour se lever et prendre des serviettes. Il entoure sa taille d'une d'elle. Après avoir aider la belle à sortir elle aussi de la baignoire il lui passe le second drap de bain.

Pdv Bella

Je trouve qu'Edward est bizarre, il m'enferme dans ma chambre mais il n'en reste pas moins galant avec moi. J'ai quand même un peu peur de se qu'il va se passé maintenant.

On ne va quand même pas couché ensemble ! Je ne vais quand couché avec lui. Je ne me suis pas gardé tout se temps d'avoir de relation sexuel pour le faire avec lui ! Avec celui qui m'a enlevé. Il a beau avoir un physique hors du commun, avoir un pouvoir d'attraction hors du commun je ne peux pas couché avec lui... Enfin pas tout de suite, car mon âme sœur en restant cloitré ici je ne risque pas de le rencontré et que mon bourreau est quand même très excitant.

Pdv Externe

Le jeune homme couche sa futur amante sur le lit, pour la mettre en confiance il décide de commencer doucement en commençant par se concentré sur le plaisir de sa partenaire seulement pendant un temps.

Il lui enlève doucement la serviette qu'elle à autour de sa taille, il se dirige ensuite vers sa poitrine qu'il trouve assez généreuse, il la masse et l'embrasse avec douceur. Habituellement il joue plutôt la brut mais la il sais que sinon elle ne se laissera pas faire pour se qu'il a prévu pour la suite et il a envie pour une fois d'être tendre, il ne veut pas seulement lui laisser un mauvais souvenir de ce séjour.

Après s'être occupé de ses seins l'homme descend sa bouche vers le bas du corps de sa prisonnière, il passe sa langue autour de son nombril avant de lui embrasser les cuisses, les mollets et les chevilles. Il remonte ensuite vers le mont de vénus de sa compagne. Il lui embrasse son bouton de plaisir avant de le laper. Il aime sentir coulé le jus de la chatte de sa maitresse qui montre à qu'elle point de est excité par la torture qu'il lui inflige. Bientôt ses doigts rejoignent sa langue, il les glisse dans son antre chaud et étroit et les courbe pour atteindre son point G. Bella finit après quelques minute de se doux supplice par crié son orgasme. Edward profite de se moment pour lui attacher les mains avec une paire de menottes qu'il a pris du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Pdv Bella

Cet homme est fabuleux, il a vénéré mon corps d'une manière très efficace. Même le fait qu'il m'aie attaché les poignées pendant que je me remettais de se merveilleux orgasme ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Faut dire que quoiqu'il puisse me faire il me rend fébrile.

Il retire lui aussi se qu'il a sur lui avant d'enfiler une capote et de me pénétré sèchement. Cela ne me fait que très peu mal mais reste tout de même inconfortable surtout que le carcan qui emprisonne mes mains m'empêche de réellement bougé. Il commence un mouvement de va et vient et peu a peu le gène s'en va et la sensation que j'ai put ressentir quand il m'a donné mon première orgasme apparaît. Je me laisse aller dans mes perceptions sensoriel et me laisse exploser. Il se retire de moi et le manque de son corps se fait éprouver.

Il se lève et va chercher quelque chose que je ne discerne pas. Il revient avec un fouet, je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal, et je me suis laisse faire, quitte à m'enterrer dans un puits de luxure. Il me frappe et un endroit inattendu, mon clitoris, et bizarrement je ne ressent que du plaisir. Je me laisse alors faire, dire que je n'ai pas eu peur quand il a approché ce martinet de moi, n'ai que foutaise mais à présent je me réjouis de se qu'il me fait.

Puis quelques coup à cet emplacement, il sort du tiroir du meuble à coté du lit un vibromasseur et du lubrifiant, je me demande se qu'il m'attend, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, après le bain, je ne craint pas se qu'il va m'arriver, je sais que je vais apprécier. Jamais je n'aurais cru que le sadomasochisme m'attirerais un jour, mais là je lui suis entièrement dévoué même si il fait des choses que je réprouve en général, mais là je remarque que contrairement à se que je pensais on ressent du plaisir dans la douleur. Il m'enlève les menottes et me demande de me retourner, je le fait et je sens qu'il me rentre le vibromasseur dans mon vagin. Il me caresse aussi les fesse avant de les enlevé quelques instant après je sent un liquide froid au niveau de ma petite entrés, il rentre un doigt, se qui est assez douloureux au départ, une fois que je me suis habituer à cette intrusion, un second doigt rejoint le premier. Finalement je sens sa queue se pressé contre mon anus. Cela me fait mal mais heureusement je sens l'orgasme du à l'engin dans ma chatte éclater. Ça rend la pénétration plus facile. Il commence à ce moment un long va et vient. Je jouis une seconde fois grâce au vibro et peu être aussi grâce a lui.

Pdv externe

Le lendemain Edward emmène Bella dans sa cuisine pour qu'il déjeune, après une longue nuit de jouissance. Dans un coin trône un magnifique sapin de Noël avec des boules et des guirlandes accrocher dessus. En dessous des cadeaux sont empilé, Le jeune homme tend à son amante l'un d'eux, car se matin est belle et bien celui de Noël. Dans l'emballage Bella trouve un boite contenant un collier en or. L'homme lui à acheté le jour d'avant.

Il finit par la laisser partir pour qu'elle aille voir sa famille, elle lui promis que si un jour elle repasse dans le coin, qu'elle passerai le voir. Ce qu'il espère de tout cœur, car cette fille lui à tout de suite plus et que se le désir qu'elle lui inspire ne c'est pas tarit en la prenant. Il la garderais bien à tout jamais pour lui mais il ne le peu pas, il n'en a pas le droit, contrairement à lui, elle a une famille et il n'a pas le droit de l'arracher à ses parents.


	2. une nouvelle année merveilleuse

[b]Voilà la suite. Désoler de mon retard. J'essayerais de poster la suite vers le 14 février car je garde l'idée des fêtes pour le moment. [/b]

Pdv externe

Nous sommes le 31 janvier, Bella est dans sa voiture, elle va passé le nouvelle an chez des amis après avoir passé Noël chez ses parents. La veille de Noël elle avait rencontré un jeune homme très mystérieux qui l'avait enlevé avant de la libéré le lendemain. En passant près de chez lui elle se souvient de sa promesse, de venir le revoir quelque fois, et gare sa voiture à un km de l'étrange manoir synonyme de tous ses fantasme.

Pdv Edward (une première dans cette fic mais que peut bien penser se beau gosse)

Une semaine que je ne fait que pensait à elle. Cette fille que j'ai enlevé dans un moment de folie, une semaine que je sais que je ne la reverrai plus malgré sa promesse de revenir. Qu'est ce qu'elle viendrais faire chez un dégénéré de première. Cette femme m'obsède.

Pdv Bella

Là, figé, devant la porte, je me demande si je doit frapper ou partir et ne jamais revenir. Mon courage présent tout à l'heure c'est à présent évaporé. Cette porte mène à mon plaisir et à mon enfer personnel. J'ai maintenant toute confiance en cet homme que je vais retrouver, si je me décide à l'avertir de ma présence. Mais ce manoir représente à lui même tout mes doutes, toute mes peurs, il a une âme et, cela me paraît certain, mais cet esprit me parait, comme si des choses atroces si sont passé.

À ma première visite, je n'est rien remarqué de particulier, à par la vieillesse du lieu, mais pour cette seconde fois tout me paraît plus clair sur cet endroit, comme si j'avais été aveugle la première fois et qu'entre temps j'avais retrouvé la vue. Finalement je lève mon point et toque à la porte.

Pdv externe

En entendant un coup à la porte, Edward se remet à espérer que la femme qui le trouble tant puisse avoir tenu sa promesse et s'être rendu à son domicile.

Après être rester une poignée de seconde à réfléchir et à se raisonner sur la venu de sa belle prisonnière d'autrefois, le jeune homme se retrouve, sans même sans rendre compte devant l'ouverture, la clenche entre entre ses mains. Il souffle un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvre. Devant lui se trouve la femme qui l'a tant fait rêver cette dernière semaine.

Pdv inconnu

Mon maitre n'est plus le même depuis peu, la raison, une fille, un simple et banale fille. Il réfléchis sans cesse à ses actions. Il ne le comprend pas mais il est en plein changement. Cela ne me plait guère, de le voir sans s'en rendre compte laisser tomber ses opinions, laisser tomber ses habitudes de vie, me laisser tomber, laisser tomber ce pourquoi il est fait. Tout ça pour une simple femelle. De plus à présent il à honte, il s'en veut pour ce qu'il à fait, pour se qu'il a été, pour ce qu'il est dans le fond, alors qu'il a été conçu pour ça.

Pdv Edward

Devant moi ce trouve la femme qui hante mes pensées, elle est toujours aussi belle mais tellement inaccessible pour moi, elle mérite beaucoup mieux que le vieux sauvage et solitaire que je suis.

Pdv Bella

Mon hôte m'invite enfin à entrer, tant mieux car il commence légèrement à neiger. Il me propose de me reposer un peu avant de passer à table. Il me conduit donc à la chambre que j'occupai lors du mon dernier passage.

Il me laisse finalement seule, je vérifie alors qu'il ne m'a pas enfermé. Je suis contente car la porte n'est pas verrouiller. Je ne suis plus une putain de prisonnière comme pour Noël.

Après une légère sieste, mon bourreau d'une nuit vient m'apporter une jolie robe assez ancienne, comme la première fois, et il me conduit dans la salle à manger. Il m'explique qu'il ne dinera pas avec moi car il a pris son repas avant mon arrivé.

Je goute le vin et commence à picorer dans mon assiette mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Le jeune homme assis en face de moi, après ma révélation cherche, regarde dans le plat et dans le vin et déclare que quelqu'un a cherché à m'empoisonner, mais que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir trop avaler de substance nocive.

Il me prépare vite fait un soupe et du pain pour que j'ai quelques choses dans le ventre, mais avant cela il me donne un antidote, qui me parait bizarre, je me sens tout de suite mieux alors je fait confiance à l'homme qui me l'a donné.

Pdv inconnu

Mon maitre a invité cette fille à manger, je vais lui montrer se que cela fait de s'immiscer dans nos vie.

Malheureusement , celui pour qui je ferais tous découvre la supercherie, et donne l'antidote, présent dans l'armoire où se trouve tout les potions différente, pour soigner ou pour nuire.

Je n'est peut être pas réussit mon coup cette fois, mais je trouverai comment l'évincer de la partit avant demain, jour de son départ, ou plus tard si j'en crois les flocons de neiges qui tombe en rafale sur moi, qui sont apporté par une nouvelle tempête de neige.

Pdv Bella

Après avoir terminer mon repas je discute avec mon hôte, j'apprends qu'il se nomme Edward, qu'il aime la littérature classique et le piano. Pas grand chose en somme. Après ce court papotage, il me dit que je devrais aller dormir car je ne dois pas être dans ma meilleur forme à cause de se stupide poison. J'ai beau contesté, il gagne la partie. Moi qui était venu pour avoir une bonne partit de jambes en l'air avec cet Apollon, je me retrouve au lit à une heure trop décente. Il n'y aura aucun séance de baise se soir. Qu'elle dommage.

Je vais donc me coucher. Au milieu de la nuit je me réveille, ne sachant que faire je décide de faire le tours du propriétaire, en espérant trouvé la chambre de se cher Edward pour me glisser dans son lit, et me blottir contre lui. Je me doute que la salle où il m'a emmené la dernière fois n'est qu'une sorte de salle de jeu. Je déambule dans les couloirs et ouvre les portes qui se trouve sur mon passage. Pour certaine, la serrure est verrouillé, je ne me pose pas trop de questions, ce n'est surement que des chambres qui ne servent à personne, ou des vieux débarras de meubles anciens. Je passe devant la pièce qui m'est déjà familière alors je ne prends pas la peine de l'ouvrir. Je continue mon périple à travers les long corridors.

Une heure plus tard je décide de retourner dans mon lit n'ayant rien vu de tellement anormal, autant arrête de me balader pour ne rien faire. De plus la plupart des porte sont fermé. Et je n'ai pas réussit à trouver la chambre de mon amant, elle faisait surement partit de celle cadenasser.

Le lendemain, Edward me réveille avec un petit déjeuné qu'il est venu m'apporter dans ma chambre. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais plus de chance avec la nourriture.

-Je l'ai ai fait moi même, il n'y à aucun risque ma dit mon hôte qui à surement lu mon hésitation sur mon visage.

Je mange alors les tartines de confiture et le chocolat chaud présent sur le plateau. Je m'imagine se que je pourrais faire avec du chocolat fondu sur son corps. Miam. J'ai perdu ma virginité il y a peu et je me suis retrouvé à penser à des choses perverses, voir très perverses depuis.

Après ce premier repas de la journée, mon Apollon m'emmène dans la chambre de jeu. Il m'attache au lit avec un ruban en satin rouge après m'avoir dénudé. Il part dans une autre pièce, quand il revient ses vêtements du 19eme siècle on disparut le laissant parfaitement nu. Sa virilité déjà tendu à l'extrême pointe fièrement vers moi. J'essaie de m'approcher de son membre mais malheureusement il est plutôt compliqué de se redresser en étant entaché. En voyant cela il me repousse un peu violemment, pour que ma tête rejoigne l'oreiller, il se saisit de notre ami le martinet. Oh que j'aime quand il me domine, quand il me caresse, et me frappe avec les lanières de se fouet. Il assène des petit coup sur mes tétons avec. Il finit par laisser le jouet de coté et par me pétrir les seins avec ses mains. Ses longs doigts délaisse ma poitrine pour se balader sur le restant de mon corps, ils trouvent finalement leur place sur dans mon antre, sa langue finit par les rejoindre. Je ne pense pas, je me laisse seulement emporté dans mon monde de plaisir. Petit à petit mon orgasme se construit, je crie ma jouissance et me prend une claque.

Je ne t'es pas autoriser à ouvrir ta bouche, je ne veux pas que tu parle sauf exception et que je te l'autorise.

Il me détache enfin les mains en m'ordonnant de m'en servir avec ma langue pour lui faire du bien. Je me met alors sur lui, et descend vers son membre en laissant une trainer de baiser sur son torse. Arrivé à l'objet de ma convoitise je donne un petit coup de langue sur son gland puis le voyant s'impatienter je prends le prend en entier (ou presque) dans ma bouche et branle se qui ne rentre pas dans ma cavité buccale. Je l'entends grogner et je sens qu'il pousse son bassin de plus en plus vers moi. J'accélère les caresses que je lui prodigue. Je le sens se tendre et il me dit : « avale tout se que je te donne » son sperme se déverse alors dans ma bouche en plusieurs jets. Le goût est assez surprenant, c'est très salée, mais ce n'est pas super mauvais comme beaucoup de femme le pense. Après avoir jouis il me positionne en levrette. Être à quatre patte sur le lit n'est pas se qu'il y a de plus confortable, mais quand il rentre sa grosse queue dans ma chatte trempé je me fou du douillet de la situation, c'est trop bon. Je sais que je ne suis pas des plus expérimentés mais putain il me fait découvrir des muscles vaginaux dont je ne pensais même pas qu'il pouvait existé. Ces coups sont de plus en plus rapide et ses mains s'égare sur mes seins. J'atteins le septième siècle sans même qu'il n'est eu à toucher mon bouton d'amour. J'ai eu mon première orgasme purement vaginal, moi qui pensais que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'être frigide vu ma timidité maladive, en se moment je me surprends à réussir à laisser de côté toute pudeur dans ses bras.

Il se retire de moi et se positionne à cote de moi dans le lit, je me couche moi aussi car l'inconfort de la position revient en double dut à la fatigue de l'orgasme. Je m'endors quelques minutes après et quand je me réveille il n'est plus là et je suis à nouveau dans mon lit (enfin celui que j'occupe pendant mon séjour et lors du précédent).

Je décide de descendre en bas pour manger quelques choses. Je fais donc le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, je ne suis jamais rentré à l'intérieur. Le lieu est plutôt jolie il y a toute la technologie et les ustensiles nécessaire pour faire de la bonne nourriture, ce qui m'impressionne beaucoup vu le contexte ancien que l'on retrouve dans toute la maison, malgré tout il y a se petit coté mystique dut à l'étagère pleine de petite fiole, qui ne contienne je ne sais quoi et dont je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur. Je me prépare une omelette au fromage.

Pendant que je mange je sens une présence à mes cotés mais je ne m'en fait pas trop, c'est Edward. Après mon déjeuner je décide de dire au revoir et de m'en aller sur les routes pour rentrer dans mon petit chez moi. Je me saisit de mes valises, que je n'ai même pas réellement défaite lors de mon séjour au manoir, et je longe le couloir, mon hôte m'accompagne, pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée qui une fois ouverte laisse apparaître un paysage enneiger et un vent froid qui se déchaine.

Bella tu devrais rester ici le temps que ça se calme, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux de rouler avec cette neige et ce vent.

D'accord

Mes affaires reprennent alors leur place dans la chambre.

Pdv inconnu

Ce qui devait arriver et en train d'arriver, ma crainte c'est réalisé, cette femme va rester dormir encore une ou deux nuit ici. Je la déteste.

Pdv Bella

Le lendemain est arrivé plus vite que je le pensais, Edward m'a montré la bibliothèque, qui est fermé à clef la nuit, je ne l'avais donc pas remarqué lors de ma visite nocturne. J'ai donc passé le restant de la journée d'hier et une partie de la nuit à lire.

Je me suis levé fatiguer, mais heureuse car mon hôte m'a à nouveau apporté mon petit-déjeuner au lit, moi qui penser que cette homme est un rustre après ma première expérience avec lui, je découvre une partie galante de sa personnalité. Il m'a aussi demandé de le rejoindre une heure après dans la salle de jeu. Et maintenant je suis dans cette pièce, à attendre qu'il se soit déshabiller, pour que la scène commence. À son arrivé je le reluque, son corps est tout simplement magnifique, sa peau est blanche, ses muscle son bien dessiner mais pas trop abondant, il est fin mais athlétique, son V annonce les merveilles qu'il se trouve plus bas, son membre virile est déjà bien dressé pour moi. Cela fait toujours du bien de savoir que j'excite un homme aussi beau.

Il me porte et m'attache sur une espèce de croix*, il commence par me titiller avec sa cravache, il m'attache ensuite des pinces au tétons et au clitoris le tout relier par une chaine, il titille mon corps avec une plume tout en laissant les pinces accrocher à mes seins et à mon bouton de rose. À chaque fois que je cambre mon dos pour en avoir plus je ressens des petits tiraillement qui me fond du bien. Il m'enlève finalement les tenailles. Il me change de sens et me lubrifie l'anus, je ressens qu'il s''éloigne, il revient et me met un vibromasseur dans le vagin je sens le plaisir monté en moi, quand il s'enfonce dans ma plus petite entré malgré une petite douleur le bien être se double. Je sens d'un coté d'intense vibration et de l'autre mon amant qui s'active, je ne peu rien faire paralyser par le contentement d'être combler de partout. Je jouis très vite rejoint par mon partenaire.

Il m'emmène ensuite dans la salle à manger et me prépare un repas assez équilibrer me semble t-il. De son coté il ne mange que très peu, je trouve cela bizarre mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus car chez lui je trouve que tout est bizarre.

Je regarde par la vitre pour savoir l'état du temps, il neige moins qu'hier mais les routes sont impraticable, je vais attendre jusqu'à demain pour rentrer à la maison. Je retourne à la bibliothèque pour lire, je redécouvre tout les classique dans des versions relier en cuir, qui date d'un bon bout de temps et qui sont à présent des pièce de collection, c'est un vrai plaisir de bouquiner dans c'est circonstance.

Pdv inconnu

Quel malheur cette fille va encore rester une nuit ici. Mon maitre à des sacrès mauvais gout pour choisir les femmes.

Pdv Bella

Une jolie musique joué au piano me sort de ma lecture, je décide d'aller voir d'où vient le son, quand j'arrive à l'endroit où est la mélodie je suis agréablement surprise de voir Edward installer devant un piano, ses doigts naviguant sur les touches blanches et noires. Je l'avertis de me présence, il se retourne vers moi sans s'arrèté de pianoter. Il ne me dit rien mais me raccompagne à ma chambre. apparemment ma présence n'est pas voulu dans la salle de musique.

Je m'endors rapidement. Le lendemain mon hôte me réveille avec un petit-déjeuner, comme les jours précédents, je mange tranquillement le repas si gentiment préparé. Il m'emmène ensuite dans la pièce de jeu.

Cette fois ci il ne m'attache pas, ni au lit, ni à la croix, il me positionne ventre contre la couette, il me masse délicatement le dos.

-Est ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-bien sur.

Il tend son bras et attrape une bougie. Il l'allume, je ne me pose aucune questions sinon je partirai en courant. Il renverse de la cire sur mon dos se que je trouve très désagréable. Il l'arrache très vite, comme quand on enlève un pansement. L'une de ses mains viens masser mon clitoris en même temps qu'il continue sa manipulation, se qui rend la chose beaucoup plus agréable. J'arrive tout de même à avoir un orgasme. Mon corps m'étonne de plus en plus avec des réactions plus qu'innhabituelle à la douleur.

Il me demande de me retourner, il me se protège et me pénètre lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Il commence des va et viens toujours aussi doucement,je ressens encore plus de sensation dut à la suppressions d'un de mes sens: la vue. Je craque et lui dit d'aller plus vite. Il s'arrète et me met une claque

Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, c'est déja arriver en plus se genre de chose pour la peine de vais te punir.

Il se retire de moi et me retoune à nouveau, il va chercher son fouet mais cette fois je me doute que je ne vais pas trop apprécier la manière dont il va s'en servir. Il fait claquer une fois les lanière de cuir contre mes fesses, il continue à les faire claquer, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à la dixième fois, à ce moment il s'arrète enfin.

Il me demande de le sucer, je le prend dans ma bouche et le lèche et le suce comme je le ferais avec une glace. Il se répend dans ma bouche, comme hier j'avale tout sans broncher, par contre le gout ne me surprend plus. Après sa jouissance il sort de la salle et me laisse là comme une conne, je suis en plus frustré et je crois que c'est cela la pire des punitions.

Je décide de pallier à ça en me faisant du bien seul. Je prend un de mes tétons entre mes doigts mon autres mains se dirige vers ma petite chatte toute mouiller, mon pouce frole mon bouton de rose et je pousse des petits cris de plaisir. Mon majeur et mon index rejoigne mon puit d'amour et font des va et viens à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je suis tellement excité que je mets peu de temps à atteindre le septième ciel.

Une fois remise de mon orgasme je vais rejoindre Edward dans la salle à manger où mon repas m'attend, il m'avertit qu'il a déja mangé.

Après avoir terminer mon déjeuner je me prépare à prendre la route, car le chemin c'est à peu près dégager. Je remercie mon hôte pour son accueille et lui promet de revenir dans quelques temps

Au bout de quelques heures je retrouve mon chez moi, dès mon arriver je vais vers mon ordinateur et décide de faire des recherches sur le sado-masochisme puis une fois assez renseigner à mon gout, j'enquète sur Edward et par extention sur le manoir. Je trouve une légende, et différent article de presse.

La lègende dit que le propriétaire est un homme assoiffé de sang, qui vie depuis des siècles. Et les articles parlent de meurtre qui ont eu lieu dans les environs et il est dit aussi dans un très très vieux article que la demeure a été construite sur un ancien cimetière. La lègende est un peu surprenante mais probable vu ce que j'ai put observer chez lui, les vieux vètements prouvent son grand age, le fait qu'il ne mangeait jamais... Cela me fait un peu peur, mais je retournerai quand même le voir car j'aime être avec lui, j'aime le sexe avec lui, j'ai confiance en lui, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, je sais qu'il ne m'en fera pas, je vérifie tout de même que je n'ai pas de morsure, et je n'ai rien.

[i]* je rappelle que Bella n'est pas une pro dans ce milieu, et que moi non plus même si je me renseigne, donc le nom de certain jouet ne sont pas donné.

[/i]

[b]n'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez[/b]


	3. une saint valentin dangereuse

Pdv Bella

Cela fait quelques mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cette étrange manoir, que je suis frustré, obligé de rester dans ma ville à cause d'un amoncellement de travail et d'un patron bien trop chiant à mon goût, qui ne cesse de me faire des avances. Mais je décide rapidement qu'après ces deux mois d'attentes et de folies, j'ai le droit de prendre des congés et d'aller confronter le sexy, mystérieux mais néanmoins attachant propriétaire de ce lieu si angoissant.

Pdv Edward

Deux mois que je me sens seul, deux mois que j'ai perdu tout espoir de la revoir, deux mois qu'elle me manque atrocement.

Pdv Bella

Je prépare rapidement un sac avec quelques affaires de rechange et de toilette par paraît au manque de vêtement féminin moderne , et au manque de produit d'hygiène. Pas que cela me dérange de porter des vêtements d'époque mais si je sors je risque de passer pour une folle. De plus il n'y a pas de brosse à dent, ni de dentifrice et tout mes produit féminin dont j'ai obligatoirement besoin pour me sentir à l'aise ne sont bien évidement pas sur le bord du lavabo de la chambre d'ami que j'occupe habituellement, ni sur le bord de celui de la chambre du propriétaire du manoir.

Je met tout aussi rapidement cela dans le coffre, après avoir pris mon sac à main, et me voilà partit pour quelques long kilomètre de route jusqu'à cette homme qui me fascine. Je m'arrête au bout d'une heure pour aller manger un petit quelques choses et pour mettre de l'essence. Je me prends deux barres chocolaté et un coca et je reprends ma route. Je bois et mange au volant, je sais c'est pas génial, pour ne pas perdre de temps. C'est fou comme je suis devenu accroc à cette homme en si peu de temps, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois et pourtant je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi juste pour le voir plus vite, ce mec a un de ces magnétisme, il indiquerais presque le nord, il indique peut être mon nord à moi, on peu dire qu'il me rend folle.

Plus j'arrive dans les environs de son château, plus je me pose des questions, comment je vais le confronté à sa nature par exemple, ou est ce que maintenant que je me doute de quelque choses il va me tuer pour ne pas que je révèle qui il est ? Plein de petit doute qui pourrais me tuer, mais je décide de faire confiance à mon instinct qui me dit d'aller le voir, qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, qu'il m'en aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps si il avait voulu. J'aurais put encore faire demis tours et ne pas y aller, ou aller rendre visite à mes parents mais je décide de prendre la petite route qui mène à cette gigantesque maison, qui me fait si peur, je décide de me rendre à l'endroit où je vais probablement jouer mon destin, où je l'ai déjà joué plus d'une fois. Je toque à sa porte, une petite voix pessimiste me dit de m'en aller, qu'il n'a pas encore ouvert, que je peux encore me sauver en courant, mais je ne l'écoute pas j'écoute se que me dit mon cœur et il me dit de foncer, de ne pas reculer, que je vais encore avoir beaucoup de plaisir et peut être quelques petit problème mais que je pourrais passé rapidement au travers, et à la limite que je ne suis pas obligé de lui dire que je suis au courant qu'il est un vampire ou plutôt que tout le monde le pense, je pourrais tout simplement rester normal envers lui. J'ai quand même peur des phénomènes étranges qu'il s'y passe, par exemple empoisonnement, c'est paraît il un de ces domestiques qui m'a fait ça, le problème c'est que je n'ai jamais vu personne à part lui dans ce grand manoir, il me semblait d'ailleurs inhabité à première vu et une fois dedans il n'y a pas pas âme qui vive … sauf Edward bien sur et peut être quelques bestioles dont je préfère mieux ne pas connaître l'existence.

La porte s'ouvre sur mon magnifique hôte, à présent il est trop tard pour penser aux conséquences de mes actes, murement réfléchis.

« - Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais un jour, me dit il

Je n'étais pas sur de revenir, mais j'aime les moments que j'ai passé avec toi, et je veux en vivre d'autres » Je sais ça fait légèrement quiche et absolument accroc à lui mais je ne peux m'en empêché tellement son regard m'hypnotise.

Pdv Inconnu

La revoilà, cette profiteuse. Mon maitre ne jure que par elle, je le vois bien, des fois il me parle d'elle, près des flammes de la cheminer. Ne se rend t-il pas compte du mal qu'il me fait en invitant cette femme sous mon toit. Regarder le, lui compter fleurette, avec des tu m'as manqué, des moi aussi j'ai aimé nos moments, et blabla. Mince elle n'est pas faites pour lui, il n'est pas fait pour être amoureux d'une femme, mais pour les chasser, tel un prédateur chasse sa proie. Il faut vraiment que je réussisses à la faire partir une bonne fois pour toute.

Pdv Bella

Je pense avoir bien fait de revenir, il est charmant avec moi. Il m'a montré qu'il tenait lui aussi un petit peu à moi. Il m'a installé dans la chambre que j'occupe en général quand je viens chez lui, même si ce n'est arrivé que deux fois, et ma dit de me servir des robes de l'armoire. Je pense que je vais en porter une malgré que j'ai mais propre habit, pour lui faire plaisir, mais aussi car je me sens bien dans ces robes d'époque, je me sens comme une courtisane à la cours de Louis XIV.

Je décide de me reposer pendant une ou deux heures pour être bien en forme après la longue route que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs cela devient une habitude, à chaque fois que je viens chez lui je commence par m'allonger pendant quelques temps, mais c'est mieux comme cela, après je suis bien en forme pour profiter de lui et comme je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir dormir après mieux vaux que je me repose avant de le retrouver plus tard dans la nuit.

Après une bonne petite sieste je décide d'aller me promener dans la maison et de chercher la cuisine pour manger un quelque chose pour que mon ventre cesse de grouiller. À mon grand bonheur je ne suis pas enfermé cette fois. Je me dirige vers les escaliers, un peu trop mal foutu pour moi, je bute sur une des marches qui me paraissait pourtant plus haute que ça, je me sens dégringoler les escaliers mais un bras me retient, Edward bien sur.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?

-J'ai faim donc je vais manger et si je me souviens bien de mon précédent séjours pour aller à la cuisine il faut emprunter cet escalier !

-Ah d'accord. Eh suis moi, avant que cet escalier est ta mort sur la conscience. »

Il me mène à la cuisine, où je retrouve avec horreur, l'étagère qui a servit à m'empoisonner la dernière fois que je suis venu, à me soigner aussi, vu le nombres d'antidote présent. Mon hôte me propose différentes choses à manger, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment il fait pour avoir de la nourriture chez lui alors qu'il n'est pas censé manger, peut être qu'après tout j'ai trop fait confiance au rumeur d'internet et qu'il est un humain peut banal certes, mais un humain quand même. Je décide de me faire des pattes avec une sauce au fromage que est à préparer soi même avec des sachets. Si il est humains il devrais manger autre chose que des produits déshydrater, ou des pattes.

Comme finalement je ne suis plus sur de rien sur sa nature, je vais le testé avant de le confronter.

« - Je me suis trop préparer à manger, mange avec moi s'il te plait fait moi plaisir !

-Désoler mais je n'ai pas très faim.

-Aller s'il te plait, ou sinon c'est peut être que tu as quelque chose à cacher, tu ne serais pas anorexique par hasard, je ne t'ai jamais vu manger une seule bouchée quand je viens chez toi.

-Non, je n'ai aucun trouble de l'alimentation.

-Alors tu as peut être autre chose à me révéler, car après tout tu es peu banal comme homme. »

Je suis quelque peut surprise de mon audace, mais au moins, si il est vraiment un vampire, il comprendra que j'ai des doutes sur ce qu'il est, ça m'étonnerais qu'il vienne me dire « oui je bois du sang, oui je suis un vampire » mais il me confirmera peut être mes doutes avec son comportement.

«- Non, je n'ai rien à te révéler, dit il avec une brève hésitation.

Si tu n'as rien à cacher alors mange, sinon je vais finir par penser que les rumeurs te

concernant s'avère véridique. »

Cette phrase lancer avec une légèreté teinté de sérieux, fait son petit effet à mon amant, qui se tend. Je décide d'exploiter cette petite brèche dans son comportement pour lui soutirer d'autres informations sur ce qu'il est.

« -Est ce que c'est vrai ? Ne me ment pas car je risquerais de t'en vouloir ! Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, même en étant au courant pour les rumeurs depuis Janviers dernier, j'ai quand même décidé de te rendre visite.

-Tu as vu le temps que tu as pris pour revenir, je pense que tu avais tellement la trouille que tu as décidé de ne plus revenir sur le coup. Chose que tu as faites jusqu'à maintenant, je ne sais même pas se qui t'as poussé à revenir.

-Tu vis peut être dans ce château, remplit de luxe et de robe d'époque hors de prix, mais moi je n'ai pas ta chance, il faut que je travail tu vois. J'ai un patron chiant, du boulot par dessus la tête, j'en avais tellement marre de ne pas te voir que j'ai décidé de laisser tomber mon boulot, et prendre des vacances, alors que l'on va sortir un livre très important, pour toi, pour te connaître et savoir aussi si tout cela est vrais, mais quoiqu'il en soit j'ai jamais décidé de te juger ou de te rejeter même si tu es différent. Alors je te repose la question, même si je me doute de ta réponse, Est ce vrais ?

-Oui, c'est vrais, murmure t-il si bas que je ne suis pas sur d'entendre. » Je décide de laisser tomber, après tout il a répondu à ma question, et cela a été déjà très dur, alors je ne vais pas lui faire répéter.

« - Tu veux m'expliquer comment tu vis, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, mais d'abord tu mange. Après je répondrais à quelques questions, mais je me réserve le droit de dire non, et ne me demande rien à propos de mon passée, je ne répondrais pas.

-Je ne te demanderais pas de parler de ton passée ou de quoique se soit qui te dérange, je veux juste connaître celui chez qui je passe mes vacances. J'ai l'impression que le peu que je connais sur toi, n'est absolument rien, alors que toi tu connais quasiment toute ma vie. »

Je commence à manger mon entré, une cassolette de st jaques, puis je dévore mon assiette de spaghetti à la sauce de crevette, pour enfin manger le dessert un tiramisu.

« - Tu as aimé. Si oui je recommanderais chez le traiteur qui m'a livré ton repas.

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Qui avait cuisiné quand je suis venu les deux premières fois ?

-Je commandais à chaque fois, mais chez des personnes différentes à chaque repas, je voulais tester, et pour la soupe, les pattes, et les autres sachets déshydrater je les ai acheté rapidement au supermarché du coin pendant que tu dormais la première fois.

-La fois où tu m'as enfermé.

-Oui, cette fois ci, je sais ce n'étais ni très malin, ni très sympa, mais j'avais pas trop envie que tu fouille à certain endroit, après j'ai plutôt décider de fermer ces porte là à clef.

-Comment tu as fait pour y aller si rapidement ?

-L'un des pouvoirs des vampires est de voler, certain, les plus anciens, en ont d'autres, par exemple je suis télépathe.

-Je pense que je dois en venir à présent à la question qui fâche, mais je pense que c'est la plus importante. Tu mange quoi ? Ou plutôt tu bois qui ?

-Comme je suis un vampire assez ancien, je n'ai pas besoin de boire beaucoup, alors quand le besoin s'en ressent, je débarrasse les rues sombres de l'ivraie, si je ne trouve personne, ou que c'est trop dangereux pour moi,par exemple: une fille en train de se faire violer, je peux essayé mais le plus souvent je ne prend pas le risque de le tuer alors que je viens de faire peur au(x) violeur(s), elle risquerais trop de revenir. Dans ce genre de situation je peux tenir en chassant deux ou trois animaux de grandes tailles.

-Oh, je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal.

-Que penses tu de faire autres choses que de parler de ça ? Si vraiment tu as d'autres questions à me poser tu auras bien le temps lors de cette semaine. »

Après cet question rhétorique, car il n'a visiblement plus envie de parler de ça, et que de toute façon j'ai posé mes questions les plus importantes, il m'entraine à sa suite, dans la chambre un peu spécial, que je connais déjà plutôt bien. Tout est à la même place, la croix de st André, et oui depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu j'ai bien eu le temps de faire des recherches, ce dresse toujours aussi fièrement sur l'un des pans de mur, et le lit et les commodes anciennes, comme tout ici, sont placé contre les autres mur, je pense que les tiroirs des commodes refermes les accessoires de « tortures » qu'Edward utilise.

« -Vient par là Isabella, m'ordonne Edward enfilant son masque de dominateur, sauf si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, rajoute-t-il. »

Je ne lui répond pas , car il ne me l'a pas demandé et je ne souhaite pas subir ses foudres, je me contente juste de le suivre, jusqu'au X, où il attache chacun de mes poignées et de mes pieds avec des menottes en fourrure coloré de rouge et de noir.

« N'ouvre la bouche que pour me dire si cela ne va pas, ou si il y a le moindre problème. »

Il me bande les yeux, de ce fait je ne peux pas appréhender les choses qu'il va me faire. Je l'entend fouiller dans son matériel, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va prendre, cela me fait un peu peur mais je lui fait confiance, cela me donne aussi des frissons de plaisir, et d'envie. Sans que je ne le sente venir, je ressent une caresse délicate alterné de petite griffure, probablement causer par ses ongles, ensuite, j'entends le bruit de fer qui roule, et je sens de micro aiguille glisser sur ma peau. Mhhh.

La roulette finit sa course sur mon clitoris, où la sensation est plutôt bizarre mais néanmoins exquise. Mais je veux plus, je tire sur mes liens pour essayer d'aller à la rencontre des hanches d'Edward, mais dans l'obscurité totale dans laquelle je me trouve cela se trouve être complétement inutile, et probablement très ridicule. Je sens qu'il me détache j'ai peur que mes tentatives vaines de me rapprocher de lui fasse qu'il veuille arrêter le jeu. Mais je suis vite rassuré quand il me porte et m'allonge sur quelques choses de très douiller : le lit. Il me retire mon bandeau et part vers le tiroir, il revient avec des menottes en fourrure rouge, je me retiens de rire car je trouve que cela ne correspond pas trop à Edward, celle en cuir vont beaucoup mieux avec sa personnalité. Il m'attache au montant du lit, il me présente sa queue, que je suce sans me faire prier. Je l'entend grogner et cela me rend très fière de moi, j'aime quand il manifeste son plaisir quand je sais qu'il apprécie se que je lui fait, je me sens puissante. Trop vite il se retire de ma bouche mais je sais qu'il a d'autres intention envers moi, après tout il me fait toujours jouir une ou deux fois au moins donc pourquoi là il nous laisserais tout les deux frustrés. Je suis étonné quand je sens sa langue caressé et mordillé la peau de mon ventre avant de faire de même avec mon clitoris et mes lèvres, la sensation est très plaisante, certes un peu douloureuse mais j'aime ça. Je vois bien qu'il se retient pour ne pas me faire saigner ce qui serais à mon avis catastrophique. Des petites étincelles prennent vie au fond de mon ventre, très proche de l'explosion, se doigts, si fin, si long, entre dans mon antre, cela me fait partir d'un seul coup, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

Ensuite son membre engorgé se faufile entre mes plis, manquant de me renvoyer sur orbite. Il fait des vas et viens violents, mais en étant dans un contrôle parfait. Je tire sur les menottes, me faisant mal au passage. Il me caresse en même temps, pour me faire venir plus vite.

«- Jouis pour moi. » Ses paroles déclenche un puissant orgasme chez moi et chez Edward qui me suis dans la jouissance. Je n'avais jamais réellement fait attention mais il est particulièrement torride quand il relâche la pression.

Il nous laisse un peu de temps pour que je reprenne mon souffle et pour que mes membres endolorie par la contraction de mes muscles lors de ces deux orgasmes soit moins douloureux, puis il enchaine un second round. Je m'endors après la quatrième fois, heureuse.

Pdv inconnu

J'ai échouer, elle est encore présente dans nos vies, il a encore coucher avec elle. Il faut que je trouve une solution définitive, que je la raye de la carte.

Pdv Bella

Quand je me réveille je suis dans mon lit, mon ventre grogne donc je décide, d'aller à la cuisine manger un morceau, j'ai un peu peur de retomber dans ces traitres d'escaliers, mais il faut bien que je remplisse mon ventre. Dans la cuisine je me prépare un truc rapide, regardant l'étagère avec les poisons d'un regard mauvais. Je vais ensuite dans la salle à manger ou Edward m'attend, un verre avec un substance rouge dedans, même si je me doute de ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur je préfère ne pas y penser.

Je suis tranquillement en train de manger quand soudain Edward bouge rapidement de sa place et se retrouve derrière moi, rattrapant un couteau qui me visait. Encore une fois j'ai eu chaud, je trouve quand même bizarre car il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine.

L'incident finit par quitter ma tête remplacer par Edward, qui se préoccupe de ma santé. Quand il regarde mon corps il remarque les meurtrissures qui ornent mes poignées.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est cela ?

-Je me suis un peu fait mal hier en tirant sur les menottes, mais ce n'est rien. »

Après s'être occupé de moi, il me proposa d'aller dans la bibliothèque, où je peux lire pendant qu'il joue du piano.

Pendant les jours qui suivent nos journée s'articule de façon à ce que le matin quand je me lève j'ai mon petit déjeuner servit dans ma chambre avec Edward qui veille sur moi, après nous allons dans la biblio jusqu'à ce que j'ai faim, à ce moment il commande à manger chez le traiteur. Après le déjeuner, il m'emmène dans la pièce de sexe, où nous jouons à des jeux interdit. Et puis le soir nous discutons de tous et de rien, du monde moderne et de certaines époques dans lesquels il a put vivre, mais il reste toujours très évasif sur son passé, il ne parle jamais personnellement de lui mais plutôt de l'époque en elle même.

Le Jeudi par contre notre gentille routine est légèrement bouleverser quand je vois qu'Edward est plus soucieux que d'habitude lors de notre discutions du soir.

Pdv Edward

Je me suis enfin décider à dire à Bella quel monstre j'ai put être à une période de ma vie, j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi après, mais il faut que je tente. Je suis de plus en plus proche d'elle et si je veux construire, même seulement, une amitié avec elle je dois me révéler à elle, être honnête, sinon cela ne fonctionnera pas entre nous.

Pdv Bella

Enfin il pris la parole :

« - Je pense qu'il est temps que je te raconte mon histoire, j'ai confiance en toi et puis malgré que tu connaisse mon secret tu as garder le même confiance en moi, donc je pense que mérite dans savoir un peu plus sur moi, alors s'il te plait ne m'interromps pas, je vais te dire des choses assez dur et horrible alors j'espère que tu va supporter, et que tu ne me verra pas trop différemment après.

-Je te promet, je serais muette.

-Bon commençons par le début, ma transformation. C'était en France, sous le règne de François I, j'étais un noble donc je n'avais aucune raison de me plaindre. Mais un beau jour, alors que je me promenais près d'une rivière, je fus attiré par une douce mélodie, je me suis décidais à aller voir à qui appartenais cette jolie voix. Une femme, nue, se baigner dans la rivière près d'une cascade. On aurais dit une déesse, elle avait une magnifique peau blanche qui semblais étincelais de mille feu, j'ai appris plus tard pourquoi sa peau était de la sorte, une cascade de beau cheveux blond entouré un jolie visage, elle avait un corps ferme et bien proportionné. Mais une chose dans ses yeux me faisais peur, j'aurais peut être dut partir en courant loin d'elle, peut être qu'elle m'aurais rattraper, mais en tant qu'homme, je n'ai pas put me résoudre à partir, alors je l'ai abordé. Sans que je n'ai eu réellement le temps de me rendre compte de quelque chose, elle m'avais mordu. Peu de temps après je suis devenu un vampire, elle m'as fait aller dans toute sorte d'orgie, d'endroit bizarre, j'ai commencé à cause de cela à avoir des penchants sexuels quelque peu bizarre, nous tuions sans nous préoccuper de la famille des victimes, du mal que nous causions. Un jour, il y a eu une bagarre entre vampires, elle contre une autre, elle c'est fait tuer. Pendant un an j'ai été déprimer, tout en continuant à faire du mal. Le pire c'est que j'aimais ça, je l'aimais elle. Et puis petit à petit, rencontrant les bonnes personnes j'ai commencé à faire de moins en moins de mal. Et à présent je n'en fait plus. Mais je m'en veux pour toutes les vies que j'ai enlevé, pour toutes les familles que j'ai détruite, pour toutes les femmes dont je me suis servit pour ensuite seulement m'essuyer les pieds dessus.

-C'est du passé, et puis tu n'es pas, n'es plus, mauvais vu que tu t'en veux, tu sais que ce que tu as fait c'est mal, et tu te rachètes très bien en tuant des personnes qui font du mal.

- Non, j'ai fait pire qu'eux et je me donne le droit de les tuer.

-Sauf que tu l'as fait dans le passé, et que tu as empêché que des choses qui sont horrible se passe, alors cela te rachète, car tu tues des pourritures, même si tu en étais une avant, et que tu sauve des jeunes- filles qui n'ont pas demandé à se faire agresser. Maintenant embrasse moi.

- Ça te dirais d'essayé quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi pas !

-Alors suis moi »

Il me traine à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« -Déshabille toi ! » Je fais ce qu'il me demande. « - Bien, maintenant va sous la douche. » dit il en reluquant sans vergogne mon corps, j'aime quand il fait ça, cela me fait me sentir importante. Une fois que je suis sous les jais d'eau chaudes, je vois Edward ôter à son tour ses vêtements et ensuite je le sens me rejoindre. Ses doigts trace le contour de mes seins et ses baisers papillonne sur mon cou. Mon bas ventre s'humidifie rapidement et mes hanches cherches le contact avec son membre viril. Il me retourne et me prend contre le mur sans douceur, comme habituellement, car ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à faire dans le dentelle, mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui nous avons passé un cap très important. Aujourd'hui se ne sont pas des jeux sexuels mais bien plus je le sais, il n'y a pas de longs préliminaires comme Edward les aime, mais de la pure passion, du pure désir, du pure besoin que l'on ne peux contrôler. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas dans son habituel contrôle mais il est la bête, qu'il ai au fond de lui, je suis sur que dans ses chasses quotidiennes il ressemble à ça. Tout comme nos ébats, l'orgasme, me laisse sans voix.

Bizarrement après, Edward c'est réellement occupé de moi, contrairement à d'habitude où il vérifie juste que je vais bien, qu'il ne m'a pas blessé en y allant trop fort, non là il prend mon shampoing et me lave tendrement, chose qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas , les cheveux et le corps. Tout en ne sachant pas réellement si j'ai le droit de le faire, je me saisis à mon tour de la bouteille et fait chauffer le liquide entre mes mains avant de lui masser le cuir chevelu. Je l'entend ronronner pour la première fois, chose qui me choque, car je ne le croyais pas capable de faire cela, et me rend tout humide, il est terriblement sexy quand il fait ça.

Après la fin de notre douche, il m'emmène jusqu'à a chambre pour que je puisse me reposer de toute mes émotions du jour. Nous parlons pendant quelques heures de son passé, des détails moins scabreux, contrairement aux autres fois il c'est confier sur ce qu'il faisait lors de chaque époques, j'ai appris comment sa manière de vivre évoluer au fil du temps. À moment donné voyant ma fatigué il me souhaite une bonne nuit et pars faire sa petite vie de son coté pendant que je me repose. Dans mon lit, je pense à ma journée avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, où je rêve de lui, dans des songes peu catholique.

Pdv Edward

J'ai peur de la laisser seul dans cette maison, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer en la laissant livré à elle même, offerte à son ennemis, mais je dois chasser, je ne peux me permettre de rester un jours de plus à la côtoyer sans me nourrir, cela serais beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Surtout quand l'on couche ensemble, mon contrôle est très souvent mis à rude épreuve.

Pdv Bella

Cela fait six jours, et sept nuit, que je passe chez Edward, tout ce passe très bien entre nous, il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles tentatives d'assassinat depuis la dernière qui a eu lieu peut de temps après mon arriver, bien sur il y a des petits problèmes qui ne vienne même pas de lui, mais de ma maladresse, qui s'accrut quand je suis dans ce manoir, surement parce que je ne le connais pas très bien encore.

Je me lève de mon lit, et descend en bas, en faisant très attention où je mets les pieds, à cause de ces traitres d'escaliers et ces trop nombreux tapis qui sont présents. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, le petit déjeuner m'attend comme tout les matins, avec mon amant y a déposé une rose rouge, avec il y a un petit mot « Je suis partit chasser, mange et je reviendrais bientôt. Joyeuse Saint Valentin. ». On n'est pas ensemble, mais je suis contente qu'il est pensé à me le souhaiter, surtout que de mon côté j'avais complètement oublier, quand je suis ici je suis complètement hors du temps. Je trouve que, lui et moi, on c'est beaucoup rapproché cette semaine, on a beaucoup discuter de tout et de rien, et puis qu'il m'aie raconté sont histoire hier soir, à encore plus resserrer les liens qui naissent entre nous. Je dévore les petits pains et le chocolat chaud, pas forcément très rassuré de rester seul dans cette grande maison, mais bon il faut bien qu'il chasse. Je me demande comment il fait pour avoir tout ça de si bon matin quand même, mais bon je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je me pose de questions.

« -Bonjour Bella. Comment va tu ?

-Plutôt bien et toi ? Bien chasser ?

-Oui je vais bien et oui j'ai fait une très bonne chasse, mais je en pense pas que tu veuilles en connaître les détails. » Après ce qu'il a été dit hier, cette conversation me semble fade et bizarre, comme un ovni qui débarque dans nos vies.

« - J'aimerais essayé d'être différent avec toi, de pouvoir t'aimer. J'y est beaucoup réfléchis cette nuit, je veux qu'on soit plus que l'on est maintenant. »

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais je l'embrasse, en général le seul moment où il se laisse à avoir des gestes tendres, comme un baiser c'est au moment des préliminaires, quand il veut me rassurer sur ce qu'il va faire. Je sais que je dépasse probablement les limites en faisant cela, mais je pense qu'il à besoin de réconfort, je vois qu'il a peur d'aimer, et que ça le met dans tous ses états. Il ne me repousse pas donc je ne me pose pas plus de questions, je suis encore plus convaincu de se que je dois faire quand il entoure mon cou de ses bras. Mes mains se faufile dans se cheveux que je caresse, je le sens plus détendu. Le ronronnement qui sort de ses lèvres me donne envie de plus. Je retire mes mains de sa chevelure, sous son grognement, et je les passes, tant bien que mal, jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise, que je déboutonnes un par un. Une fois cela fait, je fait glisser son vêtement le long de ses bras, découvrant ainsi son torse musclé, juste comme il faut. Je le caresse pour la première fois réellement, je me permet enfin de faire se genre de choses qu'il ne m'a jamais autorisé. Sa peau est douce et tiède, probablement dut à la chasse de ce matin. Ses mains viennent détacher ma robe qui tombe dans un bruit sourd. Je fais de mon mieux pour retirer son pantalon, et que l'on se retrouve tout les deux nus. Je le prends par la main et l'emmène vers la chambre que j'occupe. Je me couche sur mon lit, il me rejoint. L'envie est à son comble mais contrairement à hier, où nos instincts primaires ont pris le dessus, aujourd'hui l'amour que je lui portes et qu'il veux me porter est plus importante que notre animalité. Mes hanches vont à la rencontre des siennes, je lui donne de cette manière mon aval pour qu'il me pénètre. Son membre glisse en moi, sous mes gémissements et ses grognements. Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi, nos corps sont en feux, la pièce est brulante. Edward se retire de moi rapidement, je suis hyper frustrer et je m'apprête à l'engueuler, chose que jamais je ne me serais permis une autre fois, mais que voulais vous la frustration fait faire des choses inimaginable, quand je remarque qu'il prend une serviette pour éteindre les flammes sortant de la cheminé et s'éparpillant sur le mur. Je prends peur, je comprends à sa tête que ce feu, qui est quand même très bizarre car quand je suis sortit de ma chambre ce matin la cheminé était complètement éteinte, est causé par quelqu'un, par la personne ou chose qui me veux du mal. Edward réussis assez rapidement à contrôler l'incendie.

Il se retourne vers moi, et pour la première fois je vois, dans ses yeux, des larmes

« -Bella, je suis désoler, je t'aime, je le sais, je l'ai compris, mais je préfère que tu ne revienne plus, il ne faut plus que nous nous voyons, je préfère perdre ton amour, que de te voir mourir. »

Je comprends ses motivations et en pleurant je prépare mes affaires. Je quitte la maison en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Je prends le volant et roule jusqu'à chez moi les larmes aux yeux, je suis heureuse de ne pas croiser beaucoup de monde en rentrant.

Pour la première fois je suis amoureuse, pour la première fois je vie un chagrin d'amour.

Pdv Edward

Ça y est, elle a gagner, elle m'a fait perdre Bella.


	4. pétition

J'ai appris aujourd'hui une nouvelle épouvantable, qui menace les productions de nombre d'entre-nous.

Fanfiction . Net aurait, de toute évidence, l'intention de supprimer certaines fanfictions trop violente ou a caractère " trop " sexuel, alors que pour certains, il ne s'agit que d'un petit passage sur une centaine de pages.

Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante de bien vouloir lire cette pétition, de la signer et de la partager.

* * *

><p>" Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.<p>

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas ont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. "

* * *

><p>Psudocode_Samurai<p>

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Finale Noir Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

le sang enragé

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha du roi

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Xanara

Hotaru-no-Kata

Buffy Harkness

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie pour l'avoir lue, et vous prierai de la signer et de la faire passer par vos fictions pour nous faire entendre.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé : lesfansficsdelolivamp eklablog fr

il faut rajouter les points entre les espaces car fan fiction n'accepte plus les liens


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.


End file.
